topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Palkia
Origins: Pokémon Classification: Pokémon, Legendary, Deity, Embodiment of space [http://topstrongest.wikia.com/wiki/Threat_levels Threat level]:''' Mobius+ || Mobius+ '''Age: Old as Creation itself Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, and 9), Spatial Manipulation (used it to create portals, manipulate space at will and tear it via Spacial Rend ) BFR (sent Almos Town to another dimension and no one could escape from it as the victin would return to the original point), Acausality (Type 1), Energy Projection (via Aura Sphere, Dragon Pulse and other moves), Non-Physical Interaction, Telepathy (via the ability "Telepathy"), Elemental Manipulation (Earth [ via Earthquake, Rock Tomb and other Ground and Rock moves], Water (via Water Pulse and other Water moves], Ice [https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ice_Beam_(move)#Description Ice Beam and other Ice moves], Limited Air [https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Aerial_Ace_(move) Aerial Ace], Fire [https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Flamethrower_(move)#Description Flamethrower and other Fire moves], Weather [https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sunny_Day_(move)#Description Sunny Day, Rain Dance and Sandstorm] and Magma [https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Earth_Power_(move)#Description Earth Power]), Statistics Amplification (via Bulk Up and other moves), Forcefield (via Protect), Status Effect Inducement (via Toxic, Thunder Wave and Water Pulse), Self-Healing (Type 1 [https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Water_Pulse_(move)#Description Water Ring]), Gravity Manipulation (via the move "Gravity"), Power Nullification (Type 4 protect itself and its teammates from [https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Status_condition Status Condition with Safeguard; can block Healing up to Type 4 and Regeneration up to High-Mid with Heal Block]), Sound Manipulation (via Hyper Voice), Afterimages (via Double Team), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3 [Can destroy the spirit, which is made of the Lake Trio members, making it able to erase concepts; wouldn't be affected from a space-time destruction on a multiversal scale]), Creation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure (Palkia can erase beings and the world), Resistance to Dream Manipulation (can attack while sleeping with Sleep Talk), Reality Warping, Time Manipulation (Type 3), Spatial Manipulation (despite space and time were distorted, Dialga and Palkia weren't affected unlike humans), Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Metal Manipulation and Existence Erasure (won't be affected by the world's erasure) || Same powers of before, including also Abstract Existence (Type 1 Dialga is [https://pokemondb.net/pokedex/dialga the time itself, Palkia is the concept of space)], Immortality (Types 1, 7 https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Eterna_City#Ancient_statue is both alive and dead and possibly 9 [[Arceus]' aspect]), Nigh-Omniscence and Nigh-Omnipresence Physical strength: At least High Multiverse+ || At least High Multiverse+ [http://topstrongest.wikia.com/wiki/Destructive_capacity Destructive capactiy]:''' At least High Multiverse+ (was about to merge all the space-time and destroy the fabric of reality, which has infinite timelines, in its fight with Dialga's avatar; superior to Lake Trio members) || At least High Multiverse+ (shouldn't be weaker than its avatar form; aided in the creation of the multiverse) '''Durability: '''At least High Multiverse+ (tanks blows from Dialga's avatar) || At least High Multiverse+ (shouldn't be weaker than its avatar form) [http://topstrongest.wikia.com/wiki/Speed '''Speed]:''' Immensurable (could move in corrupted space-time) || Nigh-Omnipresent (is the concept of space in the multiverse) '''Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscent (as it's the concept of space in the multiverse) Stamina: Limitless || Limitless Standard equipment: None notable Key: Avatar || True form Category:Genderless Category:Threat level God Category:Threat level Celestial Category:Pokémon Category:MHS speeds Category:FTL speeds Category:Character Category:Flying Category:Neutral Category:Video game Category:Animanga Category:Time/Chrono manipulator Category:Space/Matter manipulator